Funneh's Halloween Surprise Party/Credits
Credits to Funneh's Halloween Surprise Party. Opening Decode - HalifaxFilm - Windlight - Chapman Entertainment present Channel 4 Gang "E4'S HALLOWEEN SURPRISE PARTY" Written by Robert Yates Directed by Harold Harris Closing HEAD WRITER Robert Yates CREATIVE PRODUCER Keith Chapman DIRECTOR Harold Harris SCRIPT PRODUCER Paul Risacher VOICES Richard Binsley Rick Miller David Holt Matt Hill Jake Beale ADDITIONAL VOICES Holly Gauthier-Frankel VOICE DIRECTOR Dale Andrews CASTING DIRECTOR Dayton/Walters Casting CSA DESIGNERS Chu Ying Chow Ghislain Cloutier Plazma Design THEME SONG by John Welsman, Breeze, Alan Coates, Ben Dixon and the Sad Truth, Letters from Cleo, The Singing Kettle and Kim Goody CLOSING THEME SCORE by Itchy Teeth EPISODE MUSIC by Jared Faber CG SUPERVISOR Yurie Rocha PIPELINE ENGINEER Bryan Huo ANIMATION DIRECTOR Alexis Rondeau ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Denis Roy LEAD ANIMATORS Luigi Allemano Ulysena Exguerra Paul McLennan Elise Benoit TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Adam Dent Sergiu Folea Chris Zurbrigg LOCATION SUPERVISOR David Pelkey PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Genevieve Kiki Brisson ART DIRECTOR Bridget Appleby STORYBOARD ARTISTS Vincent Chasse Gregory Hill Jean Lacombe Zoran Vanjaka Tahir Rana Joanne Rice Zhigang Wang Rob Walton ASSET SUPERVISOR Jean-Francois Charbonneau ASSET COORDINATOR Patrick Desilers ASSEMBLY Kelly Cartson ANIMATORS Moysis Antoniou Joe Casring Alejando Guitterrez Ghislain Cloutier Jessica Gibbons Matthew Scott Matthew Bakerdjilan Paul Halsza Subkanker Sam Joel Smith Brian Harao Dejan Brujic Calvin Chan Steve Hong Kristline Szaho Jianming Chen Matthew Hogte Patrick Desilets Johannes Ug Jubeg Jose Jino Cacildo Gregory Houston Christina Anbri Christopher Wolfe Jayendra Dev Sharms Andrew Lam Gene Jin Xe Jennifer Dickie Amy Lee Cindy Xin Zeng Kelly Erwin Katherine MacDonald Jamie Dawkins Ki Eun Suh Meaghan Peer Maredith Kimrys FX ANIMATORS Aneesh Bhatnagar Dan Turner ADDITIONAL DESIGNER Michael Gunder SENIOR MODELER Morena Protti LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Xiaoomi Wang COMPOSITING SUPERVISOR Jared Gibson MODELERS Jansill Alaz Henrique Barbieri Liam Cansterer Ibrahim Khudhair Lorems Salas Felice Xu LEAD LAYOUT ARTISTS Canadice Ware Marielle Guyot LAYOUT ARTISTS Jennifer Huchez Christoe Bostakus May Simmons Mary Turner Xiaoomi Wang Catherine Wideman COMPOSITORS Mary Aitken Yannick Montagne Thomas Frienk Tomas Vega Yaleh Paxton-Harding Dave Marior Ron Joseph Mauricio Jason Raerves Kevin Rostant Laura Dlazid RIGGERS Himanish Bhattachargz Kenny Kuang Yangan Li TEXTURE ARTISTS James Downey Wawas Iqbal Ally Rom Colthoff LIGHTING SUPERVISOR Seamus O'Koeffe LIGHTING ARTISTS Emily Roach Luke Della-Schieva Mark Stajan Eric Tuck RENDER WRANGLERS Brandon Bomus Ginger Jarvis BUSINESS AND LEGAL AFFAIRS Joan Fisher Steve Marinelli Li Yeh VP OF FINANCE FOR DECODE Anne Loi PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Miriam Pokorski Yung Niem DIRECTOR OF FINANCE, WINDLIGHT Frank Manzo Business and Legal Affairs, Halifax Floyd Kane LINE PRODUCERS Jiro C. Okada Dominic Webber VICE PRESIDENT OF PRODUCTION, WOMEN AND FAMILY John MacDonald EXECUTIVE PRODUCER, CORUS KIDS Colin Bohm SCRIPT EDITOR Katherine Sandford ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Raymond Lebrun PRODUCER Tomska RECORDING STUDIO Studio 306 Inc. SOUND POST PRODUCTION SERVICES SUPERSONICS PRODUCTIONS Scott McCrorie Christopher Harris Audio and Video Post Production Hullabaloo Studios Flix Facilites Digital Compositing Cosgrove Hall Digital EXECUTIVE PRODUCER, HailfaxFilm Michael Donavan Director Of Original PRODUCTION FOR TREEHOUSE, Discovery Kids Canada, YTV, WAM! and CityVision Bonita Seigel EXECUTIVE PRODUCER, Windlight Pam Lehn EXECUTIVE PRODUCER, five Nick Wilson EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS, Decode Steven Denure Neil Court EXECUTIVE PRODUCER, Chapman Entertainment Gregory Lynn PRODUCED WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF THE Canadian Television Fund Shaw Rocket Fund The Nova Scotia Film Industry Tax Credit Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit The Government of Ontario Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit A CHAPMAN ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION FOR five IN ASSOCIATION WITH KIDSCO and Nickelodeon UK © 2007-08 Decode/Halifax Media Ltd./Nelvana Limited/Channel 5 Broadcasting Ltd. All Rights Reserved Category:Credits Category:Season 2 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs